Forgive the unforgiveable
by angelic-amber-2008
Summary: They say that when you truly love someone you can forgive them for anything....I always thought it was complete bull untill after his return. This is my story. I'm sticking to it.....Jommy some Junter dealing with abuse and Some Jommy Smut
1. Hunter MrGood guy?

(Authors Note:Hey this story is to help me get through some frustration that I've been going through lately hope you enjoy... Also it switches inbetween first and 3rd person)

**They say that when you truly love someone you can forgive them for anything...I always thought it was complete bull untill after his return. This is my story. I'm sticking to it...**

"It's funny how the smallest things in life you forget so easily. Yet the things you wish you could forget stay in your mind forever. I also find it funny that a man that I love so much could also be the main source of my pain.. He brought this fate upon me. He was the one who brough upon the loss of my innocence. I was saving it for him. Yet it was taken in one swift blow by one of his old aquatinces his name Hunter. The man I love name "Little Tommy Q" you may have heard of him aswell because he is my producer and my love. I guess I will start from the begining to let you know how I let go and learned to forgive the unforgiveable...Now back to square one..."

"He left me..." Jude squealed out as the car he was in left her side as she pounded in vain at the windows.

"Why...Why...He said he had some business to attend to...and...and..." She broke out in tears as she remembered his face again, it had only been hours but it felt years

"Shh...there there..." Mason comforted Jude as Jamie paced back and fourth.

"Jude I know that you are all broken up about him but you didn't have to run out of your own record release party...you better be glad Patsy likes you enough to save yours." Jamie drawled out in his professional tone of voice as Jude continued to bawl.

"Can you just be my friend right now and not some biz person K thanks Jamie..."

"Sorry.." he said sighing as he sat down next to her on the bed..."It's just you're always the victim..."

"Shut up Jamie I don't want to hear it right now...I actually loved him...:"

"Sorry...well are you ready to go back to G-Major.."

"I guess..." She sighed out as she gave Mason a hug one last time and walked out the dorr with her guitar.

Back at G-Major Jude ran straight into someone and fell down. "...Oh um...I'm so sorry Sir..."

"No problem I wasn't watching where I was going...but it got me to talk to a pretty girl like you so..."

Jude blushed just slightly... "So...Mr.Smooth talker...are you here to talk to Darus?"

"Well in a way...I'm here to see if I can get in contact with an old friend of mine.."

"Ah...and who could that be?"

"People around here call him Tommy Quincy...Do you know him?"

Jude went pale at the thought of Tommy. "Um...Yeah...I guess you could say that..."

"Ah...and where would he be?"

"Um...away...He's away on business for a while..."

"Ah...oh...I never introduced myself did I...The name's Hunter..."

"Nice to meet you Hunter the name's-"

"Jude Harrison...you'd have to be living under a rock to not know you super star..."

"So can I take you out for dinner.."

"Um...sure..."

**Little did I know...that was the start of the biggest mistake of my life...**


	2. Where does it hurt?

**Hunter took what was meant to be given...It wasn't meant for him...I never should have said yes...but I did...**

"So where would you like to go miss lovely?"

"Well mr.Hunter I have no idea wherever you want to go.."

"It seems like you need a good pickup you look a little sad..."

"Is it that obvious?" Jude said as she fluffed her hair out of her face with a nervous laughter.

"Oh not at all it's just I can read people you know..."

"Yeah I know people like that..."

"So um...how well do you know Tommy..."

"Quite well actually, truth be told I really care about him..."

"Ah...I see..."

"Yeah...but anyways I thought that you were here to pick me up not make me feel worse..."

"Oh...Sorry my bad...um how about this...you stay here and think of a place to go, Alright?"

"Okay..." Jude made her way to the couch and got out a phone book.

Portia came out of the studio and became pale as she saw Hunter.

"Portia darling how are you doing!" Hunter shouted out at her.

"Um...fine...just fine Hunter..." She backed up untill she hit the wall with a thud.

"Good to hear that...so sorry to hear about you and Tommy..." He walked towards her.

"Oh yeah...Anchient history you know...I almost forgot we were together..." She giggled nervously.

"Oh tut tut you two were so in love after Angie died...Almost too suddenly..." He got his face up to her's.

"Um...Yeah...we all miss angie...what has it been...uh...5 years now...and we still miss her..." She tried to hide her fear.

"Yeah...well tell Tommy that I have his girl taken care of like he took care of Angie..." He hugged her and gave her a pec on the cheek.

"A-alright...I-I-I'll tell him..." She said almost breaking down into sobbs.

"That's my portia." He touched the side of her face as he walked off.

Portia ran into the soundproof studio and started sobbing uncontrolably.

He made his way back over Jude and sat down next to her.

"What's up with Portia?"

"What do you mean?" He shifted in his seat a bit.

"Well I went to the bathroom and she was in the studio crying."

"Oh...It's the death of my sister...she always gets like this around this time of year..."

"Oh...I see...maybe I should go-"

Hunter cut her off "No...No...It's fine...we need to cheer you up now..."

"Alright..." Jude laughed nervously..."You really want to cheer me up don't you.."

"Ofcourse who wouldn't want to cheer you up?"

"There are a few people..."

"Ah...I see well I'll leave that subject alone...and um would you excuse me while I make a phone call?"

"Alright..." Jude said as she thought that gives me time to go check on Portia.

Hunter stepped outside to make a call.

Jude got out of her seat and opened the studio door.

"Portia...are you alright?"

"Yeah...Sob...I'm...Sob...Fine...Sob..."

"You're oviously not Portia...What's wrong.."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

"He told me about Angie I'm sorry..."

"Angie...why would he..."

"Shh it's ok you don't have to repeat it and bring back the pain..."

"Jude...whatever he told you...It's a lie...Hunter...He's a very bad person...just stay away..."

"Portia...he's really nice...I think that you're just confused..."

Meanwhile hunter was going outside to the nearest payphone.

He entered the money in and dialed a familliar number

"Come on pick up you murdeder..."

The phone rang several times and went to voicemail."

"Hi you've reached Tom Quincy I'm currently on vacation right now but leave a message and I'll get back to you...Beep"

"Tommy...I have a message for you...your girls are all take care of love always your best bud hunter."

He slammed the phone down and headed back inside.

**"I wasn't strong enough to save any of my girls...starting with Angie...and for that I will forever be regretful."**


	3. Old wounds renewed

**WARNING:Very intense chapter deals with rape and abuse.**

**"There there sweetie..." Jude reached over to Tommy's hand. "But...I...couldn't save...anyone...".."It's noobody's fault but Hunter's...back to the story..."**

"No...Jude...he's a very bad man...stay away from him..."

"I understand that you're looking out for me...but I'll be fine"

"No!...STAY AWAY FROM HIM..."

"You're not my mother...don't tell me what to do!!"

Jude stormed out of the room just as Hunter was entering the room.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Jude scruntched her nose up at him.

"You look like you just got into a screaming match."

"Oh...that...um...yeah...Portia...I tried to calm her down..."

"What?!...Did she tell you anything?" Hunter growled out.

"Um...uh...uh...she said that you were bad...but..."

"Hold on...I'll be right back...here's my keys..."

He gave her a slight hug as she grabbed the keys and went out to the car.

By now it was late and the only people left in G-Major were Portia and Hunter.

Hunter made his way to the studio and slammed the door open.

"YOU LITTLE WITCH!!!!"

He continued to stomp towards Portia as she curled up in a ball in the corner.

"I was trying to save her...because noone was there to save me..."

"So you want to be mine again is that it...can't stand the thought of another woman beneath me!!"

He made his way up to the ball known as Portia and grabbed her hair ripping pieces away.

"OWWWWWWWW OWWWWWWWW JUDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEE JJJJJJJJUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDEEEEEE"

Portia screamed as she uncurled from her ball and attempted to scratch at Hunter.

"Oww you brat...now is that anyway to treat the man who loves you so much...besides she's gone..."

He kicked her now uncurrled body in the stomache as she let out a grunt.

"You never loved anyone a day in your life...not even your sister..."

"SHUT UP!!!!" he screamed at her some more as he grabbed her hair and punched her in the face."

Portia continued to fight for both her dignity and her life. "I won't let you take me again."

"Think again sweetie.." Hunter grabbed a cymbal and crashed it against her head several times untill she passed out.

When he knew she was passed out he unbuttoned her designer jeans and took off her shirt.

He starred at her just underwear clad "sleeping" body and was turned on.

"You always did give the best."

He removed his pants and underwear and put a condom on.

"Can't have you getting pregnant with another one of my bastard children...after all that was what put me away before.."

He started to thrust hard into her so hard causing bleeding on her end.

Hunter's phone rang, he cursed as he pulled out of her and answered it.

"Is she ok?"

It was Jude on the other line.

"Yeah...I took care of her...we talked and she's quit crying now."

He looked down at the passed out body of Portia and smirked.

"Ok...well tell her to go home and get some rest...and that I'm sorry...Jude's order's."

"Right...I will...listen I'm almost done here so get the car started.."

"Okay...I will...bye and...thanks for taking me out to make me feel better..."

"What are friends for?..."

He hung up the phone and went back to Portia.

"Seems we were cut short...oh well I'll save the rest for her..."

He got redressed and kissed her on the cheeck where blood was trickling down.

"Mmmm...you still taste as good as ever..."

He left the room and went back outside to Jude.

**"I wish I had heeded her warning...not just for my sake...but for her's aswell..."**


	4. Authors note!

So sorry I haven't posted...I'm moving and prom is this week and last week was a protest so sorry I haven't posted I'm announcing a semi-Hiatus...

New post should be back at the latest by the 18th


End file.
